je t'aime Ginny
by lilarof
Summary: Harry Potter vit dans un beau reve de puis qu'il sort avec Ginny. Malheureusement pour lui son reve va se briser quand son apparence change a cause d'une potion et devient Drago. que va t il decouvrir ? Idée pas de moi /!\ rating M
1. La potion

Je nage dans le bonheur. Je suis en 7eme année de poudlard et surtout, je sors avec Jinny. Elle m'aime. Je l'aime. Nous nous aimons et après la plupart des courts nous restons ensemble. Enfin… ça c'était avant car maintenant elle a de moins en moins de temps et je dois prendre des cours particuliers de potion pour rattraper mon niveau. Nous nous voyons les weekend end un peu et de temps en temps dans la semaine. Les moments passés avec elle sont hors du temps. Elle est si fantastique que je pourrais passer des heures à ne faire qu'observer son beau visage. Et lorsque je ne suis pas avec elle je ressens comme un manque. Elle est si douce ! Et je l'aime…..

Je l'aperçois qui rentre dans la salle commune de Griffondor, fatiguée, un peu rouge, mais surtout en retard à notre rendez-vous. Ça devient presque une habitude maintenant, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais avant ! La salle est presque vide, je me permets donc de lui dire à voix haute et forte :

« - ou étais tu encore ?

- Suis-je obligée de te dire partout où je suis ? » Son ton est cassant.

« - Non, mais tu es en retard à notre rendez-vous ! Cela fait presque 5 jours que nous ne nous sommes pas baladés dans le jardin ensemble, tu me manque ! »

Sa voix se radoucit et avant de m'embrasser tendrement elle me chuchote :

« - je suis désolée mon chérie, je pensais que c'était dans 30 min. mais je suis la maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Viens allons-nous promener tranquillement avant le couvre-feu ! »

Je lui prends la main et m'apprête à partir mais elle me retient. Elle me fixe de ses beaux yeux qui me font craquer et me dit :

« Non Harry ! Pas ce soir. Ce week-end peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie. »

Puis, avant que je n'aie pu répondre, elle file dans le dortoir des filles. Je trouve qu'elle est très distante aujourd'hui, et elle ne me refusait rien avant ! Mais maintenant, elle m'évite et refuse souvent mes avances. Je fronce les sourcils mais me dis que elle est peut être fatiguée… C'est à ce moment-là que je j'entends de grands éclats de rire et vois Hermione, dans les bras de Ron, et qui s'agite et rigole en l'embrassant. En voilà 2 au moins qui sont heureux ! Pensant que la salle est vide, je vois mon ami qui dépose Hermione sur le canapé et s'assoit au-dessus d'elle. Elle éclate de rire lorsqu'il commence à lui enlever son-t-shirt. Il l'a fait taire en l'embrassant. Jamais Jinny n'a accepté que je lui fasse ca… Je soupire et Ron, qui malaxe les seins de mon amie, m'aperçoit. Il s'écrie :

« - Alors, le spectacle te plait Harry ? »

Je sursaute et les regarde, arrêtés en plein geste.

« - Ou peut être veux-tu participer ? Ah, non, j'oubliais que tu étais déjà avec ma petite sœur ! » Il cracha presque ce mot. Ron n'avait jamais digéré le fait que je sorte avec Jinny, et le fait que je passe mon temps avec elle n'avait rien arrangé.

« - J'étais la avant vous et je m'excuse. Je m'en vais et amusez-vous bien ! »

Je monte dans le dortoir des garçons. Il est tard et je suis fatigué, je décide donc de me coucher rapidement. Je m'endors rapidement mais cauchemarde pendant la nuit à cause de toutes ses disputes.

Je regarde le liquide verdâtre qui git dans mon chaudron. Le professeur Rogue lève le regard de son livre et regarde dans ma direction mais j'ai déjà eu le temps de refermer avec le couvercle. Il me demande donc :

« - Alors Potter ? Que donne votre potion de force ? »

Ne voulant pas lui avouer que j'avais encore échoué, je lui réponds :

« - eh bien… Je pense qu'elle est bien ! »

Rogue comprend qu'elle ne doit pas être aussi remarquable que ça et ajoute :

« - alors buvez en une gorgez et allez-vous en Potter, vous ne vous améliorerez pas en potion, c'est le dernier cours particulier que je vous donne. »

Je regarde courageusement le liquide épais puis le regard de Rogue. Avec une grande fierté, je prends une gorgée du liquide et ai un haut le cœur de dégout. Mon professeur me lance un regard amusé et attend de voir ce qui va se passer. Rien. Toujours rien. Il décide que le cours est fini et il me dégage. Première pensée que j'ai : comment Drago peut-il aimer ce prof ? Je decide d'aller me promener seul dans les couloirs pour me changer les idées. Apres 45 minutes de promenades, j'arrive devant les toilettes et vais me voir dans un miroir. HORREUR ! Mon visage s'est changé, mes cheveux sont devenus blonds, je ressemble à Drago ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je réfléchi.

AH ! Peut-être est-ce la potion visqueuse que j'ai bue tout à l'heure ! J'espère que cela ne va pas durer ! Que puis-je faire en attendant ?

Apres plus de 1h d'attente, mon visage ne changeant toujours pas et je commence à penser que je suis dans la merde. Mais en attendant, pourquoi je ne m'amuserais pas un peu ? Je décide d'aller voir du côté des serpentards, priant pour que Drago n'y soit pas.

J'arrive devant leur porte ou se tient Crabe, adossé au mur et mangeant encore quelque reste pris à la cantine. Dès qu'il me voit arriver, il s'écrie, en postillonnent du chocolat partout :

« - Drago ? Je croyais que tu étais parti pour toute la soirée chez Rogue ? »

Je n'hésite pas une seconde :

« - finalement je suis revenu un peu plus tôt ! Laisse-moi passer ! »

Il ne s'oppose pas une seconde et m'aide même en criant le mot de passe qui m'ouvre la porte vers leur salle principale. J'arrive dans une pièce ressemblant vaguement a la nôtre mais beaucoup plus froide. Je marque un temps d'arrêt alors qu'une chouette rentre dans la salle et vient se poser sur mon bras. Ce doit être celle de Drago ! Je prends le bout de papier et voit, écrit d'une belle écriture fine et trop connue : _« Je t'attendrais ce soir à après le repas, près du grands arbre qui pleure »_. Je vois avec stupeur que le papier est signé du nom de Jinny. Aucune erreur possible ! Que se passe-t-il donc ? Jinny aurait donc invité Drago à un endroit à l'abri des regards ? Mais si elle ne demandait pas plus, c'est que ce devait être un mot habituel ! Je décidais directement de m'y rendre. Je regardais l'horloge. Il est l'heure du repas, je vais manger avec les serpentards.


	2. Le RDV

Le repas que j'ai pris avec les Serpentard fut épuisant. Etant presque chef de leur maison, ils me demandaient sans cesse des choses sur différents plans qu'ils voulaient exécuter. Je sais, j'aurais dû mémoriser toutes les mauvaises choses qu'ils voulaient faire à notre maison mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Ils virent bien au bout d'un moment que je n'allais pas très bien pour un Malefoy et finirent donc par se taire. Le silence était pesant dans la table mais pire encore : Jinny me regardait. Elle me dévorait même des yeux, me lançant des petits sourires en coins et des clins d'œil, me regardant langoureusement et me donnant envie. Elle me fit même signe que Harry n'était pas là (avec une mine dégoutée lorsqu'elle murmura son/mon nom) et que ce soir nous pourrions faire ce que nous voulions. Elle mit ensuite un doigt dans sa bouche et commença à faire des vas-et-viens, comme une promesse faite au sexe de Drago.

Est-ce que je rêve ? Elle vient de montrer à Drago qu'elle l'aime tout en dégageant tout son amour pour moi ? Mais… Depuis combien de temps ? Et… Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien ? Je me rassurais : Peut-être que cela ne dure que depuis très peu de temps, qu'elle ne fait cela que pour pouvoir le casser lorsqu'il sera vraiment amoureux… Et puis je l'aurais vu si elle avait été vraiment amoureuse d'un autre non ? Elle ne peut pas cacher cela à tout le monde, surtout avec ces œillades peu discrètes !

Mais rien n'y fait. Je sais que j'ai tort, je comprends que c'est à cause de son amour pour Drago qu'elle arrive en retard à mes rendez-vous et qu'elle est distante. Elle ne m'aime plus. En pensant cette phrase, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux regards de Jinny et j'ai mangé sans appétit jusqu'à la fin du repas, jusqu'à ce que Rogue nous dise enfin de regagner nos chambres en indiquant que le couvre-feu serait dans 1heure.

Je pris la direction qui menait vers le point de rendez-vous fixé par Jinny. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois s'excuser devant ses amis et dire qu'elle doit faire quelque chose dehors. Elle se dirige, une centaine de mètres derrière moi (surement pour ne pas se faire repérer) vers l'extérieur elle aussi. Alors que j'arrivais en trottinant sous l'arbre choisis par Jinny, dans un coin complètement isolé du jardin, je me retournai et vit qu'elle ne me suivait plus. Je l'avais semée et avais donc quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il fallait que je prenne chaque donnée et l'étudie pour voir si je suis sur ou non.

Jinny a invité Drago dans un endroit à l'abri des regards

Cela j'en suis sûr. J'ai eu le mot et aucun doute à avoir, il n'a pas été fait sous la torture.

Ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois

C'est vrai que le message était court, et le lieu que seule Drago et elle peuvent comprendre. Et manque de bol Harry aussi car il y est déjà allé avec elle.

Elle lui a dit qu'elle aimait Drago à table

Là aussi c'est sûr, elle lui montrait bien son amour !

Je l'aime

Devant cette quatrième donnée, je m'arrêtais. Est-ce que je l'aimais vraiment ? Elle venait de me trahir avec mon pire ennemi… Mais… j'avoue que derrière ma colère, lorsque j'imagine le beau visage de cette fille, mon cœur bat plus vite et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Donc oui, je l'aime.

Et voilà qu'elle arrivait ! J'étais tout nerveux mais avais préparé les questions que j'allais discrètement lui poser. Elle me fait un signe de la main et accourt. Il n'y a personne, elle commence donc à courir et me saute dans les bras. Je l'accueille comme je peux, je ne suis pas habitué au corps musclé et finalement assez beau de Drago. M'enserrant avec ses bras, elle me murmure, la tête dans mon coup :

« Drago tu m'as manquée ! Si tu savais comme j'attendais notre prochain rendez-vous ! Je sais que je t'avais dit que nous ne devions plus trop nous voir mais c'était trop dur ! »

Ayant décidé de jouer dans son jeu pendant l'entrevue, je répondis :

« Oui je sais moi aussi… »

Elle m'embrasse avec fougue et je me sens transporté. Il est vrai qu'elle ne m'a pas bécoté comme cela depuis longtemps. Alors qu'elle rompt le contact je lui demande :

« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps nous nous voyons ? »

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, étonnée, et répond :

« Exactement 1mois et 6 jours mon amour ! Tu ne t'en souvenais pas ? Tu sais que moi je compte les jours avec toi, le temps de nos séparations surtout ! C'est tellement dur de ne pas être avec toi et de nous cacher ! »

1 mois et 6 jours ? Mais…. Mais… J'en restais coi. Harry Potter sortait avec Jinny Weasley que depuis 1 mois et demi ! Cela veut dire que… Que depuis tout ce temps elle faisait semblant de m'aimer ? Je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir qu'elle me sauta dessus, me faisant tomber en dessous d'elle au sol. Elle était maintenant à califourchon sur moi qui étais sur le dos dans l'herbe. Elle me regardait d'un air gourmand pendant que je me faisais la réflexion qu'elle ne s'etait jamais comportée comme cela avec moi. Puis je n'eus plus pu réfléchir. Nous nous sommes déshabillés et elle m'a emmené dans un pays merveilleux, un où je n'avais jamais été et encore moins avec elle.

« Vas Drago plus fort ! Pousses pousses pousses ! Allez rentres moi dedans plus fort ! D'habitude tu es plus brutal ! »

C'était la première fois que j'avais des rapports sexuels alors que Drago se tapait ma copine depuis un mois. Soudain énervé, alors que mon sexe dur était dans elle, je la pose brutalement sur le ventre par terre et lui enfonce ma bite dans les fesses. Elle cria de surprise joie et plaisir en même temps. Je commençais alors à lui faire des vas-et-viens profonds et puissants, rapides et brutaux. Elle criait à chaque poussée alors que je me déversais en elle. Je sortis de son cul alors qu'elle me montrait une position nouvelle, le 69. Mon pénis dans sa bouche et moi lui léchant la chatte, nous étions biens. Elle avalait tout le liquide que déversait mon sexe alors que je lui écartais suffisamment les jambes pour enfoncer ma langue le plus loin possible dans le sien. Elle me mordit soudain la bite, me faisant hurler. Elle ricana méchamment en continuant de me le sucer. Soudain fatigués, nous nous couchâmes ensembles dans l'herbe touffue et nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin assez tard, heureusement personne ne nous avait surpris. Je réveillais alors Jinny qui poussa un cri en me voyant.


End file.
